Dev Klunisu
Dev Klunisu - Shinobi Konohagakure. W przeszłości stracił swoich rodziców podczas ataku Lisiego Demona na Konohę. Nieznany Uchiha, który był jego przyjacielem przed śmiercią dał mu swojego Sharingana, by chronił wioskę. Posiada również unikatowe dla niego Kekkei Genkai: Uwolnienie Mroku. 'Wygląd' Jako posiadacz wyjątkowego Kekkei Genkai urodził się z czarnymi włosami i oczami. Na codzień nosi czarną koszulkę i niebieskie dresy, nie nosi standardowego stroju shinobi gdyż sam uważa, że go nie potrzebuje. Nie nosi także ochraniacza na czoło, gdyż nie chce zdradzić swojej przynależności. 'Charakter' Spokojny i opanowany, lecz gdy aktywuje swoje Kekkei Genkai, staje się bardziej agresywny, lecz nadal myśli racjonalnie. Zawsze pomaga tym, którzy go o pomoc poproszą. 'Przeszłość' Podczas ataku Kuramy na Konohę stracił swoich rodziców na własnych oczach, jednak nie pamięta tamtej chwili, gdyż miał zaledwie ponad jeden rok, choć z niewiadomego powodu mówi, że widział jak lisi demon przeciął ich swoim pazurem na pół. Ukończył akademię ninja w wieku 7 lat, a następnie został chūninem w wieku 9. Gdy miał 12 lat wraz ze swoim przyjacielem należącym do Klanu Uchiha wykonywali misję samobójczą, w której poległ posiadacz Sharingana. Przed śmiercią oddał Dev'owi swoje lewe oko, aby z jego pomocą mógł bronić wioski oraz każdego potrzebującego. Po śmierci Uchihy aktywował za pomocą nowego lewego oka Kekkei Genkai: Uwolnienie Mroku i zabił oprawców przyjaciela, tym samym dokonując zemsty. Rok później został Jōninem. 'Umiejętności' 'Ninjutsu' 'Uwolnienie Mroku' Swój Kekkei Genkai zdobył łącząc Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Yang oraz Sharingana. Z jego pomocą wyuczył się wielu nowych technik mogących przyzywać demony, narzędzia i dusze zmarłych ze Świata Mroku - miejsca do którego nie zapuszczał się sam Szatan. Do tej pory poznaliśmy trzy jego techniki ninjutsu. *Meiton: Infanaru Chein - przyzwanie piekielnych łańcuchów z dłoni *Meiton: Kurohitsugi - skopiował to jutsu swoim sharinganem od Shinnō, gdyż mieli to samo Kekkei Genkai. Jego wersja może zostać użyta w tym samym czasie wiele razy *Meiton: Yamidama - to jutsu również skopiował od Shinnō, jednak jego wersja jest inna niż u niego: Może przyzwać charkę mroku wyłącznie na dłoniach, więc jego wersja ma zastosowanie takie jak Rasengan, lecz może nim rzucać, a przy uderzeniu wysysa 1/3 chakry jaką posiada przeciwnik i przekazuje ją Dev'owi, przez co to jutsu jest jednym z jego ulubionych. 'Uwolnienie Ognia' Dev od urodzenia miał talent do elementu ognia. Już jako 7 latek mógł używać różnych technik stylu ognia jak np. Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Element ten jest przez niego coraz rzadziej wykorzystywany, gdyż większość jego technik ognia jest albo za słaba, albo zbyt wiele chakry marnuje. 'Uwolnienie Yang' Jako użytkownik tego elementu potrafi zmieniać swoją czakrę w życiodajną energię, przez co gdy się zrani potrafi się szybko zregenerować. Kiedyś przeciwnik przeszył go na wylot, a on sam wykorzystując ten element uzdrowił się do prawie idealnego stanu. Potrafi również manipulować swoją chakrą by wzmocnić swoje zdolności fizyczne takie jak siła lub szybkość. 'Taijutsu' Dev od zawsze był conajmniej bardzo dobry z taijutsu. W akademi dostał za to stopień A. Gdy posiadł Sharingana skopiował wiele technik. Spotkał nawet kilku mistrzów taijutsu, przez co nauczył się jak wprost idealnie używać kunai'ów i shurikenów (a nawet nasycania ich chakrą mroku) na wiele sposobów. 'Sharingan' Jako użytkownik Sharingana może kopiować dowolne ninjutsu, także Kekkei Genkai (lecz tylko z Uwolnienia Mroku), lecz ze skutkami zmian w jutsu (posiada własne wersje jutsu od Shinnō). Dev korzystał ze swojego Sharingana głównie do widzenia rzeczy, których nie widać normalnym okiem, przez co mógł bez problemu trafiać swoimi technikami w przeciwnika. Jednak nie może korzystać z żadnych genjutsu Sharingana. 'Statystyki'